


His Hoodie

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bucky being cute, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, he just wants nuggles, headcannon, prompt, snuggles, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Prompt - Wearing his jacket around the tower/compound and no one thinking you had even met





	His Hoodie

Imagines 

Bucky 

Wearing his hoodie around the tower/compound/apartment when no one expected you to know each other.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It's the little things that people pick up on sometimes. Maybe not that you trimmed your hair, or that you switched facial cleanser and now you're breakout free. No, it's usually what a person is wearing that tip people off to something strange or out of the ordinary. Usually you're in a hoodie, that's not out of the ordinary for you. You like being cozy and a next size up hoodie provides the perfect amount of added warmth that you like, it's November, you don't like the cold. No, it's the actual hoodie you're wearing at the moment that has Natasha narrowing her gaze at your profile and Tony tilting his head in curiousity. 

You're too tired to even notice, up late, again. But it wasn't training and it wasn't insomnia that kept you awake. Though you're not spilling those secrets anytime soon for that matter. Nope, you don't see Steve furrow his brow and look over his coffee mug as you pour your own in the communal kitchen. You don't see Sam watch you're legs twitch in their tight cotton confines of yoga pants, like you pulled a groin muscle. No, you're entirely too tired to notice Clint raise an eyebrow at Natasha and flicker his gaze back and forth from you to her. 

The hoodie on your torso is much too big to be your normal over sized wear. It's too dark a color as well, deep black with red strings coming from the hood. The hood itself is thrown over your head, wisps of your hair is spilling from the garment and about your neck. The arms have too much fabric and the hem of it is like a tent surrounding your upper thighs. You pay no mind, not even realizing why everyone is staring actually. You just turn and head to one of the television rooms on the communal floors, ready to catch a few extra minutes of silence in front of a window to enjoy your coffee while you wake up. 

As you vanish down the hall, oblivious to the tension you left behind you, the doors open from the opposite elevator to reveal Bucky coming up for his morning coffee as well. Instantly something amiss is noticed, his arm is in full display underneath the short arm of his dark grey shirt. The gold and vibranium glinting in the morning light. His hair is still damp from a shower and his eyes are downcast so not to make eye contact with everyone around him. It's taken a long time, but he didn't feel the need to hide himself away from them every single day, all day. Though he did keep himself from the new recruits, away from the younger Avengers like Pietro and Wanda... and you. 

As far as they all knew, you and one James Barnes didn't even know each other beyond a hello the past nine months. He wasn't even your trainer, nor was he an S.O. to any of the other younger members on your team. There shouldn't have been any needed contact between the two of you. Yet, there you had stood with his hooded jacket on your shoulders and here he came with no sweater on his own. Natasha sat up straighter in her chair and watched for a few more moments as Bucky made his mug of coffee, spoke softly to Steve about going to train and then left as quickly as he had turned up. 

"Okay... I'm just going to say it, because everyone is thinking it... What the actual fuck?" Clint spoke up, sitting up from his perch on the island, a half eaten bagel in his hand as he gestured to the general center of the room. 

"Was she wearing?.." Sam left the question hang in the air, everyone having the answer but none willing to actually say it out loud. Mainly because you were barely into your twenties, young with a real career in the hero business ahead of you. Well, Bucky was Bucky, longest kept POW, brainwash recovery, survivor of experimentation and surgery. 

"I think... we should wait to see if anything's true. She might have just... gotten her laundry mixed up." Steve tried to say, nothing was wrong. Just a simple laundry mix up, you probably didn't even notice it wasn't your hoodie in your half sleep state. 

"Yeah, fuck that, Capsicle. FRIDAY, pull up any footage from the last twenty-four hours where Barnes and the new recruit were in the same room." Tony spoke, swiping his hand in front of him to create a holo-screen. 

"There were two instances in the last twelve hours." Another screen popped up in front of Tony.   
It was the training floor, about 1 a.m. You were on the uneven bars and kept falling off, trying to perfect your balance. Gymnastics were your weak point and Natasha always encouraged you to practice, knowing the balance of it helped in missions more often then not. The fifth time you fell you just lay back on the mats breathing heavy and your hair stuck to your neck, defeat on your features. The next moment Bucky came into the gym, he halted at the sight of you on the mats.

There wasn't any audio in the gym for privacy, but everyone could see your lips moving subtly and then Bucky's lips quirked in a small grin. 

Within a moment he's helping you up and back up onto the bars, slapping chalk on his hands as he does the small exercise routine with you. Helping you through the harder parts and coaching you on how to move your hip and throw your weight around to get the best momentum. It's not long that suddenly his hands grip your hips from midair and pin you to the mats below, a smile on your face as you laugh and all Bucky does is lift you over his shoulder, and carry you out of the gym like you're his duffel bag. 

The next video starts with you on your feet but back against the wall next to your room's door, your shorter legs wrapped around Bucky's wide hips as he kisses at your bare shoulder. The sports bra and shorts on your body holding nothing to the imagination as he roughly ruts against you and your hand slaps down on the scan pad by the door to gain access into your room. The two of you vanish as Bucky kicks the door shut.

"What, the, fuck..." Clint whispers, eyes wide. Trying to burn the image of Bucky dry humping you, one of his trainees, against the wall by your room. 

"Dear Lord... she's only..." Steve starts to say but is cut off. 

"Only twenty-two years old and a legal adult." You're standing there behind them, every single one whips around besides Natasha, and is gaping at trying to find something to say. They're more shocked that you two even knew each other in the first place, knew each other very well. 

You only glare at your superiors, this was like a family and you hadn't been here long but you felt like you could trust them to not invade such private moments of yours. Not to mention you hadn't wanted them to know about your sort of relationship with the super soldier. You knew it would cause some strife and a lot of discord in the team. Plus, Bucky wasn't keen on letting everyone know he'd found in you a safe place that he could relax more than ever around. He was your secret and you were his and the both of you were okay with that. You had just hoped it would have lasted a few more months longer. You kind of liked sneaking around.

Like a shadow and the ghost he was, Bucky came from the corner of the hall he'd hidden himself in and came up to your back. Without a word he reached out and tugged the hood from your hair, fluffing it up into the air with static as he leaned that bit down to kiss at your now frizzy hair. He tugged on the red strings of the hoodie and rose an eyebrow down at you. 

"This is mine." His deep voice spoke, sending a shiver down your spine. Those few short words were not only for you. He'd spoken them loud enough for everyone to hear. He meant every scant word. You were his. 

You only shrugged. "Mine are all in the wash." You stuff your hands into the front pocket, hidden smile showing as he grips the back of the hoodie and lifts you up with it and starts to carry you bodily from the communal kitchen. Like a puppy that had run off but a full grown woman, he carried you from the kitchen and down the hall, all the while you're smiling widely at him and he's trying really hard not to let a laugh slip past his lips at the look of shock from Steve's face he'd witnessed. 

Once in front of his rooms he sets you down to open the door. "Well, so much for keeping you to myself." He whispers softly into her hair, a brow rose as he looks at you as you only shrug. 

"I'm still yours." He smiles and tucks some hair behind your ear.

"Yeah, doll, you're all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
